Bleeding Love
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Brittany sings to Santana in front of the whole glee club.


**Another Brittana fic for all you Santana/Brittany lovers. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think of it. :)**

* * *

Brittany stood in the middle of the room, in front of the whole glee club who were watching her with curiousity and amusement but she wasn't paying attention to them. No she was currently paying attention to the girl who was filing her nails, boredom etched upon her beautiful face.

"I uh i think this song makes my f-feeling okayly." she said quietly.

Everyone's eyeybrows knitted in confusion, not understanding what she meant.

"T-the song is Bleedin love by Lewis Leona." Brittany took a deep breath. _Don't back down, don't back down. She needs to know what you feel B. Don't back down, don't freeze DON'T FREEZE!_

She cleared her throat, her attention still fully on the Latina, who was oblivious to her best friend's loving gaze.

_Closed off from love_  
_I didn't need the pain_  
_Once or twice was enough_  
_And it was all in vain_  
_Time starts to pass_  
_Before you know it you're frozen_

Santana didn't even glance up as the blond sang, Brittany couldn't help but feel something tug at her heart when she didn't but still she continued.

_But something happened_  
_For the very first time with you_  
_My heart melts into the ground_  
_Found something true_  
_And everyone's looking round_  
_Thinking I'm going crazy_

Brittany remembered all the good times they had together, from Santana giving her her own ice cream because her's melted to them sleeping together with or without sex.

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

All the people who have told her time and time again that Santana would bring her nothing but pain... she never listened to them, she knew somewhere deep down, the Latina had feelings for her too.

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_  
_But they talk so loud_  
_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_  
_Try to fill me with doubt_  
_Yet I know that the goal_  
_Is to keep me from falling_

Everytime she looked at the other girl, she fell more heels over head each time, even at the Latina's worse. She didn't care that Santana could be a bitch or cold or whatever, to her she was perfect and she always would be.

_But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace_  
_And in this world of loneliness_  
_I see your face_  
_Yet everyone around me_  
_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_  
_Oh they find it hard to believe_  
_I'll be wearing these scars_  
_For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

She sang her heart out, all her emotion coming out with that one song. She wanted... no she _needed _to tell the brunette how she felt, it was killing her. Having to share Santana with everyone else broke her heart more and more.

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open and I_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_

Once she had finished, every person around her clapped and cheered. _Why are they cheering? I haven't won anything._ She opened her eyes and looked at her bestfriend. _Or have I?_

The said girl slowly got up and walked towards the blond. Brittany's breath hitched as the other girl got closer. _This is it! She's gonna tell me how much she loves me and we'll live happily ever after._

"Who was that to?" Santana asked with a pained expression. She had a pretty good idea as to who it was for, but she needed to hear it from the blond's lips.

"You." Whispered Brittany dreamily before leaning in.

The Latina squeezed her eyes shut and gently pushed the blond away. Brittany of course stumbled, shocked by the action, before coming to a halt.

"I-i what?" Tears gathered in her eyes, she had no idea what was going on. _Maybe Santana's a little shy to kiss in public?_

"Don't do that again." growled Santana.

"Why?"

"I don't care if you love me or not! I don't feel that way for you... you fag!" she screamed before storming out of the room.

Brittany let the tears flow freely down her cheeks as she watched the brunette walk out... taking her heart with her. She barely registered Quinn hugging her from behind and whispering soothing words.

She wanted Santana... Physically and emotionally. But the Latina didn't want her _back_.

* * *

**Pretty sad. I tried to do Brittany as best as i could, i hope she was ok. Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
